


An Occasional Indulgence

by Grumpyface



Category: Gintama, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Just an excuse to write Dom Kakashi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpyface/pseuds/Grumpyface
Summary: Sakura notices a familiar shock of silver hair when she enters the bar, all dolled up for some fun. Unfortunately, it isn't the person Sakura wanted to meet. But then again, this option isn't too bad either.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	An Occasional Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another excuse to write shameless smut. Gintoki is the lead character of Gintama and very very similar to Kakashi, in looks and behaviour. They're both gorgeous silver-haired cuties and I saw this artwork and wanted to write this certain smutfic. In this scenario, I'm the one sandwiched between them, of course.

Sakura walked into the bar, her eyes searching for that familiar head of silver hair. It was so crowded today, and there were so many bodies that she couldn’t find it. A frown tugged at her lips as she tried to push through and make her way towards the bar. She might as well have a drink if she wasn’t going to get what she had come here for.

She finally approached the bar to see a shock of silver hair slouched over at the end of it. A grin lit up her face as she walked over to him.

“Fancy seeing you here,” she murmured softly as soon as she was next to him. The man in question didn’t turn his gaze towards her, instead, he smiled softly and raised his glass to his lips.

“It’s been a while, Sakura-chan,” he said with a hint of humour in his voice. Sakura, however, had no patience for games today. She sat down next to him, but not before shoving away the guy who wanted to take the seat.

“Don’t call me that. You know I don’t like it,” she said with a grimace as she signalled to the bartender for her usual. The bartender brought her drink immediately, ignoring the other men crowded at the bar. Sakura couldn’t help but grin as the men trained ugly stares at her. She turned her attention to the man seated next to her. He was dressed as usual, the black, skin-tight shirt with the high, upturned collar. It left a lot of his neck and chest exposed and Sakura felt the urgent need to lick his skin.

He noticed her staring and grinned at her. “You don’t mind it when he calls you that.”

“He gets special privileges, you know it,” she toyed with his half-open yukata.

“Where is he? I hope he won’t interrupt us.” Sakura’s wandering hand was snatched, and she was pulled closer to the silver-haired man. She gasped at the sudden contact and heat pooled in her belly.

“At the Hokage tower probably. He said he is going to work late today. We have all the time in the world,” Sakura giggled innocently. Kakashi had left early in the morning when Sakura had still been in bed. He had kissed her goodbye and told her he might come home very late. Sakura had sleepily waved him off and gotten to work, not looking forward to the day. And then her phone had pinged. It had been a message from the guy sitting next to her, telling her that he’d be in Konoha tonight.

This wasn’t the first time they were meeting. And when they had met for the first time, she had actually mistaken him for Kakashi. He had eerily similar hair and drunk Sakura wasn’t very discerning. Drunk Sakura was also very attracted to men with messy silver hair and couldn’t keep her hands off of them. That day Kakashi had to literally pull her off this man and sheepishly apologize for her. But he hadn’t minded at all. He had introduced himself as Sakata Gintoki and asked if he could join them. Sakura had giggled and accepted his offer immediately and Kakashi couldn’t have said no then. The three had sat and talked till late into the night, till the bar closed, much to Sakura’s enjoyment. And that is why she was here tonight.

She had put on her favourite little black dress and her glittery red stilettos. She had styled her hair and applied a little make-up, a cherry red lipstick that highlighted the blush pink of her hair. The way he was refusing to take his eyes off of her, Sakura knew it had worked. She smirked and leaned towards him, letting the deep neck of the dress do its work. There was a soft blush across his cheeks and he gave her a heated stare.

“Let’s go then. I don’t want to waste another moment,” he grabbed Sakura’s arm and pulled her to her feet. She giggled at his eagerness. “Wait a second,” she mumbled as she fished some money out of her purse and left it on the counter. Then gulped down her drink and let him lead her away.

His arm was around her waist and he was shoving people out of the way as he made it to the door. Sakura laughed at his antics and tried to keep up as he walked at a fast pace. Being taller than most people around, he could easily push people out of his way, unlike Sakura. They were about to reach the door when she looked up to see someone familiar.

“Shit,” she halted suddenly and Gintoki stopped too. “It’s a friend of Kakashi’s. He can’t see us together. I’ll go around the back. Meet me at my place. I hope you haven’t forgotten the way.” She had to get away before Iruka saw her with a man who wasn’t Kakashi. This arrangement of theirs wasn’t really something anyone knew about. And the last thing Sakura needed was her mood ruined.

Gintoki smirked at her and his red eyes glinted with mischief. “Race you to it, pinky.”

Sakura laughed as she left his side and made her way to the back exit. Even with her heels and tight dress, she knew she was going to get there before him. Her place was just a few blocks away and it would take her mere minutes. But when she climbed the stairs in her building to reach her front door, he was already leaning against the wall. He greeted her with a smirk and Sakura smacked him on the arm angrily.

“How did you manage to get here so quickly?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I have my ways. And especially when I’m promised something I really want,” he said, his voice low and smooth. Sakura felt goosebumps rising along her arm as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Even with her high heels, he easily towered over her. He looked so much like Kakashi from the tall, lean physique to the unruly silver hair. Even his voice reminded her of him. Maybe that was why Sakura liked him so much. It had been the hair that had attracted her in the first place. She had so wanted to sink her fingers into it and find out if it was actually plush and soft. It was.

Sakura felt her train of thoughts being disrupted as he bit her earlobe softly. She shoved him away, but not before she felt a fierce blush staining her cheeks. “Not here,” she hushed. She opened to door quickly and pulled him inside.

And he didn’t even give her a moment to breathe. She was pushed against the wall and his hands were wound in her hair, tilting her head, so he could kiss her. It was an aggressive kiss, sloppy, and yet demanding. Sakura felt her toes curl in delight as he kissed her so urgently. His other hand grabbed her ass, giving it a rough squeeze, then he was lifting her with practised ease. Sakura had her legs wrapped around his waist as his tongue found its way into her mouth. She felt her body press against his wantonly and her hands flew everywhere, trying to grab and grope him.

Sakura moaned into the kiss as she felt his growing hardness against her. His hand left her hair and gripped her thigh, pushing the dress higher and higher until it was bunched around her stomach. Her lungs were burning with the need for air and she pulled at his hair until he relented. She panted as he stared at her, his red eyes glazed over with lust. He thrust against her, letting her feel his hard cock and Sakura bit her lip to contain her moan.

His hands went to grab her ass once again and pull her plush to him as his mouth descended on her neck. He pushed her hair out of the way and dropped hungry kisses along the expanse of her smooth neck. His tongue shot out to lick a long stripe and then he started sucking. It was sure to leave a mark and Sakura tried to push him away but he wasn’t about to relent.

His kisses were burning her skin and Sakura wanted more than just a hurried fuck against the wall. She ground her hips against him and it made falter. He sunk his teeth into her collarbone and Sakura moaned. “Gin,” she threw her back as he followed up the aggressive bite with a soft lick of his tongue. “Bedroom, please,” she managed to speak through gritted teeth.

He merely squeezed her ass harshly in response and Sakura bit back another moan. She opened her eyes to find him grinning at her. It was stupidly cute, so much like Kakashi’s. What was she doing? Fuck.

“Missed me so much?” he smirked at her. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him angrily and shoved him away, yet it didn’t make him budge. Frustrated, she scoffed. “Come on. He might come home soon now.”

Instead of looking perturbed, Gintoki chuckled. “Isn’t that half the fun?” But he pushed away from the wall and carried her to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed unceremoniously and Sakura huffed angrily. Sure, they looked a lot alike and both of them had very similar habits. But the similarities stopped right there.

“Asshole,” she mouthed at him and he chuckled in response. He climbed the bed until he was between her sprawled legs, his face hovering over hers. Sakura felt her breath hitch as he put his palm on her knee and pushed it, opening her legs wide for him. He leaned in to kiss her and Sakura closed her eyes, giving in to the pleasure. This time he kissed her softly, taking his time exploring her mouth, licking languidly and sucking on her lips. When he pulled away Sakura’s eyes were glazed over.

“And look what you let me do to you,” he murmured as his hand slipped along her thigh and brushed against her pussy. He chuckled softly when he discovered she was already wet and had soaked through her panties. He took her earlobe between her teeth again and Sakura sighed. She had been wet since she laid eyes on in the bar. She had been thinking about their last encounter and when he’d told her he was visiting, she had been over the moon. She grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let herself fall on the bed, pulling him so his weight was on top of her. She dug her heels into his back and he groaned, trying to withdraw from her grip, but she wasn’t going to let him.

“Hey,” he whined when she broke off the kiss. Sakura gave him an evil grin and pushed him. His back hit the bed and Sakura was now on top. She pulled her dress higher up so she could cage him with her thighs. She rubbed her soaking pussy against his hard cock and moaned. He gripped her hips and tried to keep her still, but Sakura wasn’t about to relent. She had been thinking about this all day now. She leaned forward and licked the part of his neck that was exposed. He shuddered as he felt her cool tongue glide across his skin. Sakura’s hands got busy untying his belt and taking off his yukata. She slowly opened his shirt and let her hands roam across his chest.

He let out a soft moan when Sakura found his nipple and rubbed it harshly. He was always eager to give up control, unlike Kakashi. Sakura liked that about him because sometimes she wanted to be the one to lead. Gintoki was a mess in mere minutes, his hips thrusting against her, his hands gripping her hair and his head thrown back in ecstasy.

“Looks like you missed me more, huh, Gin,” Sakura raked her nails along his chest. He shuddered and opened his eyes to look at Sakura.

“You’re so beautiful. Of course, I missed you,” he grabbed Sakura’s hair and pulled her down for a kiss. “Now take this damn dress off, it’s offending me,” he tugged at her dress. Sakura grinned and gathered the dress and pulled it up slowly. She had forgone her bra today, and her breasts spilled out when she pulled the dress over her head. She smirked at Gintoki, who looked completely mesmerized.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he suddenly sat up and pulled her until she was flush against his chest. He gave her a hungry kiss that left Sakura wanting for more. As she tried to catch her breath, he started dropping kisses along her neck, and Sakura arched her back. He took advantage as she bent backwards and pulled one of her tits in his mouth. He licked her nipple and sucked on it until it was painfully hard. His other hand came up to play with the lonely one and Sakura moaned. She tried to move her hips to get some friction, but it was difficult in this position.

“Gin,” she whined, trying to pull his head away from his chest. He didn’t relent and instead opened his mouth wider to fit more of her breasts in his mouth. Sakura moaned and felt herself go lax with the pleasure. Suddenly his hand was under her and he was picking her up and softly resting her on the bed. Sakura straightened her legs as he fixed himself between her thighs. He rubbed his cock against her as he kept licking and sucking her tits.

Impatient with his slow pace, and worried that Kakashi might be home anytime soon, Sakura wiggled until she could take her panties off herself. When she had pushed them down far enough to have access to her wet pussy. She pulled at his hand and put it between her legs, “Please.”

His fingers were rubbing against her slit the very next second and Sakura arched into his touch. She wiggled her hips uncomfortably, wanting to take off her panties so she could spread her legs. He shifted so he could pull them off, without removing his fingers from her soaking slit. She threw her panties away and spread her legs wide for him and he obliged her by sinking his fingers in her pussy. Sakura moaned and pushed her hips further into his touch, she had been waiting for this all day.

“Did you like the gift I got you last time?” he murmured against her ear. Sakura shivered as his soft breath tickled her skin. The gift he was talking about was in the bedside drawer, right next to her vibrator. It was a small, matte black butt plug that he had given her the last time they had got together. Sakura had been too apprehensive to let him use it on. But she had tried it when she had been alone and she had discovered that she liked it.

Which is why she blushed when he asked her about it. She bit her lip coyly and nodded.

“Did he find out about it?” His fingers moved inside her pussy at a slow speed, his thumb lazily rubbing circles on her clit. Sakura canted her hips and tried to get him to increase his pace, but he didn’t.

“Yes,” she muttered angrily when he wouldn’t fuck her the way she wanted. “Oh, and what did you tell him?”

“I told him.. ah.. I got it for myself.” He was stimulating her g-spot with soft, long strokes and Sakura was going crazy with the slow build-up.

“And he bought that?”

Sakura shook her head as his fingers brushed against her g-spot again. “So what did he do then?” Gintoki murmured. He was softly thrusting his erection against her thigh. Sakura wanted to rip off his clothes and ride his dick but she didn’t mind this slow pace when he was pushing her closer to orgasm.

Sakura opened her eyes and fixed him with a stare. “He punished me.”

“Oh, he did? Tell me, how did he punish you?” The look in Gintoki’s eyes was dark. His fingers were finally picking up their pace. Sakura bit back a moan. It was turning her on, talking like this. And it was obviously turning him on too. She decided she could make some things up if it spiced the current situation.

“He made me strip. Then he put me across his knees… ah, fuck.” His fingers were now pumping in and out of her at an aggressive pace.

“And then?”

“Then he spanked me until my ass was sore and red.”

Gintoki chuckled, “Bet you fucking loved that.” He licked her neck and Sakura shuddered and moaned.

“Yes, ye-es, ah, I did.” Sakura opened her eyes to find him smirking down at her. “Then he fucked me with his fingers until I came aga.. ah.. and again.. ah.”

“Fuck, fuck.” Gintoki buried his face in her neck and fucked her rapidly. She was moments away from her orgasm now. She could tease him one last time, however. “Then he took the plug and fucked my ass with it.”

Gintoki merely whined as his fingers pushed deeper into her and pulled back rapidly. Sakura felt her orgasm take over her and simultaneously she felt a familiar chakra signature appear nearby. She tried to push Gintoki away but it was too late as her orgasm hit her suddenly. Her head fell back on the bed and she screamed Kakashi’s name.

Although it was more of a warning. When she opened her eyes, Gintoki’s fingers were still inside her pussy that was quivering softly from the orgasm. The air in the room was too still and she followed Gin’s stare to find Kakashi standing in the doorway. He was rooted to the spot, his eyes wide with shock.

Sakura found that she couldn’t breathe all of a sudden as she looked at Kakashi from where she was lying down. Her head was near the foot of the bed and she tilted her head upwards until she could see Kakashi upside down. Neither of them moved for a beat and then suddenly Kakashi was plucking Gintoki off of her and shoving him against the nearest wall. Sakura gasped in surprise, at the sudden loss of his fingers from her pussy and way Kakashi had shoved Gin against the wall. Fuck.

Sakura watched as they glared at each other for a second. The way they were ready to fight any second, was turning Sakura on and she couldn’t believe herself for being so horny. Kakashi looked ready to murder Gin. Gin, to his credit, looked equally angry.

In a quick flurry of movements, Kakashi pulled down his mask and grabbed Gintoki’s hair harshly. Then he kissed him hungrily, pushing him against the wall and caging him with his body. Gintoki opened his mouth and moaned as Kakashi shoved his tongue inside.

The kiss was brief and aggressive and Kakashi let him go as suddenly as he had grabbed him. His fingers were still wrapped in Gin’s hair, keeping his head in place.

He looked at Sakura as she sat on her knees, her eyes hazy with lust, “I thought I told you guys to wait for me.”

Sakura giggled in response and it was Gin who spoke up. “You were taking too long. So we got started without you.”

“You know that spells trouble for you two, right?” Kakashi asked with a raised brow and Sakura giggled mischievously. She looked at the two gorgeous men in front of her and thanked her lucky stars that she had their attention tonight.

“Fuck you. I was getting her off and she comes screaming your name. Bastard,” Gintoki glared at Kakashi. The anger in his eyes was merely a front and Kakashi chuckled. He leaned in to kiss him one again, this time soft and tender. Gin’s eyes fluttered close at the soft touch and he wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders, pulling him in a soft embrace.

“And I’m going to make you scream my name too,” Kakashi whispered darkly in his ear. Gin shuddered and gave Kakashi a half-lidded stare.

“Get started with it then,” Gin muttered. He thrust his hard erection into Kakashi’s hips, “Take care of it.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Why don’t you both tell me what you were up to?” He pushed away from Gin and walked towards Sakura, who was kneeling on the bed. He reached out to her and put a finger under her chin, tilting her face towards him. “Were you playing pretend, hoping I wasn’t in the scenario?” His voice was dark and carried a hint of a threat. Sakura couldn’t help but giggle.

“Maybe,” she teased. What she had actually wanted was for Kakashi to catch them in the act. Because she knew he’d give her exactly what she wanted. A punishment.

The first night they had met Gintoki in the bar, Sakura had started flirting with him openly. Kakashi had looked on, amused, and even encouraged her. They had been talking about inviting someone else in the bedroom, and they had been considering their friends. Sakura was apprehensive about it. There were only a few people in Konoha who were single and fit the bill. And she had a nagging feeling that they’d be judgmental. Kakashi and Sakura were adventurous in the bedroom because she had always felt safe with him. If anyone else found out what went on in there, they would definitely not be very accepting of it. Especially since Kakashi was already known as the perverted Hokage who read porn in public.

Gintoki had been so refreshing and Sakura had immediately fallen for him. He had eagerly accepted Sakura’s invitation without much thought. They had been drunk, but Kakashi had been sober enough to talk about boundaries. And that night had definitely been one of Sakura’s best fucks ever. At first, she had thought it would be like the times she would ask Kakashi to make a clone and fuck her. Because they looked so much alike. But Gintoki was nothing like Kakashi when it came to sex. After that night, they had met up a few times more, whenever Gintoki was visiting Konoha. And this morning, he had sent the text to both of them. Sakura had just pretended that Kakashi wouldn’t be joining them.

Kakashi wasn’t someone who’d get jealous easily. He knew Sakura was playing a game with him. He knew exactly what she wanted. Was he annoyed that they had started without him? Yes. Did he want to punish both of them for it? Yes. But he was feeling a little evil today. Maybe he wouldn’t give Sakura what she wanted. And maybe he’d torture Gintoki just a bit more.

Before he could make up his mind, he felt hands feeling him up from behind. Gintoki was taking off his vest and he threw it across the room with a heavy thud. Kakashi sighed into the soft touch and focused his eyes on the little minx in front of him. His hands fisted in her hair and pulled her up. She gasped.

“Come on, loosen up a little. We were thinking about you, you know,” Gintoki’s hands had slipped lower, and he was softly massaging Kakashi’s thighs.

Kakashi grinned at Sakura. “Is that what you were doing? Thinking about me while he was finger fucking you?”

Sakura blushed a fierce red, she swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her lips. “We were talking about you.”

Kakashi suddenly grunted, Gintoki was cupping his hardening cock as he pressed his entire body to his back. He pulled Sakura up whispered, “Don’t think that makes it any better.” And kissed her hard, biting her lips and thrusting his tongue inside when she was too slow to open her mouth. And as suddenly as he had grabbed her, he let her go. Sakura fell back to her knees, she sat there, her lips bruised and still trying to catch her breath.

“As for you,” Gintoki was suddenly pulled away and thrown on the bed next to Sakura. He sat there, sprawled and slightly bewildered. “I’m not going to go any easy on you either. Strip.”

Gintoki stared at Kakashi for a second too long and Sakura wondered if he was going to disobey. But he took off his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants. Sakura took advantage of the moment and shifted forward to take off Kakashi’s pants. He looked at her and let her continue without a word. She pulled it off his hips, revealing the sizeable tent in his black boxers. She rubbed it softly but Kakashi’s eyes were glued to Gintoki, who was sitting completely naked on the bed now.

Sakura pulled Kakashi’s cock out and tried to lick it, but Kakashi gripped her head and held her back. “Now, now. You’ve been a bad girl, Sakura. Do you think you’re going to get your way today?”

Sakura whimpered and shook her head meekly. “On your hands and knees,” Kakashi commanded briskly and Sakura immediately complied. She raised her ass in the air and shook it, spreading her legs, and both men watched in fascination.

“Come here,” Kakashi gestured to Gintoki and he stood up. Kakashi kissed him deeply as Sakura watched, her head hovering near their exposed cocks. Gintoki was breathless when Kakashi pulled away. He took hold of Gintoki’s chin and turned him towards Sakura.

“Fuck her face for me.” Sakura and Gintoki both whimpered at his command. Sakura eagerly leaned forward so she could lick at Gintoki’s hardened dick. “Don’t be gentle with her. Or I won’t be gentle to you.” Kakashi murmured softly as he kissed Gintoki’s neck. Gin’s lust hazed brain could barely make sense of what Kakashi had said, except the words, don’t be gentle. He grabbed the back of Sakura’s head and forced her mouth down on his cock. After being denied for so long, the warmth of her mouth felt like heaven.

Kakashi stood behind Gintoki and touched him everywhere, his fingers tweaked his nipples roughly, making Gin thrust roughly into Sakura’s mouth. Sakura gagged at the sudden movement despite the fact that Gin wasn’t as big as Kakashi. His cock was slightly smaller in length, but a bit thicker and she was finding it hard to fit it in her mouth. Gin, however, solved her problem by taking control and fucking her mouth just like Kakashi had asked of him.

Suddenly Kakashi disappeared, he rummaged in the bedside drawer, pulling out a small black object and a bottle of lube. He stood behind Sakura and her raised butt, roving his hand all over her plump cheeks. His hand suddenly lifted and spanked Sakura hard, pushing her forward. Gintoki’s cock went down her throat and they both moaned at how good it felt.

“Is this the gift you were talking about, Gin?” Kakashi held it up for Gintoki to see. Gin, who was pleasure drunk on fucking Sakura’s throat, opened his eyes slowly. A blush spread over his cheeks and he nodded when he saw the butt plug. Kakashi murmured a soft hmm and raised his hand to spank Sakura again. Sakura shivered when Gintoki accompanied the spank with a hard thrust of his own. Her eyes were tearing up and saliva was dribbling off her chin but she was loving how she was being used. She moaned loudly as Kakashi spanked her again. She thrust her ass towards Kakashi’s hand, and spread her legs wider, to show off her dripping pussy to him. She couldn’t ask or beg him to touch her so she tried to shake her hips to get his attention.

But Kakashi was in no mood to be giving. He spanked her again and Sakura gasped this time, the sound stuck in her throat when Gintoki pulled his cock back and thrust in again. Gin was holding her head with both hands, his fingers twisted in her hair. And he was thrusting his hips forward into her throat again and again. It was heaven to lose control like this, especially when his partner was getting off from it.

Sakura tried reaching between her legs to touch her dripping pussy but Kakashi snatched her hand roughly and twisted it behind her back. “Uh uh, don’t be greedy now.” Sakura whined as Gintoki pulled his cock out of her mouth almost completely, not letting go of her head, and pushed it all back in again. His pace was slow, as if he was relishing the warmth and wetness of Sakura’s mouth. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back in bliss. He was pulling Sakura onto his cock, burying her nose in the small patch of silver hair every single time. His strokes were long and slow and he was taking up all the space in her throat. Sakura had never felt so lovingly used.

Behind her, Kakashi raised his hand to spank her again. But his spank fell not on her sore buttcheek, but right between her legs. On her soaking, quivering pussy. Sakura jerked forward in surprise and pain as Gintoki once again buried his cock deep inside her throat. She had to summon a little chakra to keep herself from gagging. She heard Kakashi chuckle deeply from behind her and wanted to turn around and smack him. But between the both of them, she was held tightly, with no way to move. Kakashi spanked her again, on her ass, exactly on top of the last spank. The pain was mixed with pleasure but it made tears spring to her eyes. Fuck. She needed him to fuck her right now.

But Kakashi had other plans. He moved away from Sakura and she saw him go and stand behind Gin. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Doing just as I asked,” Kakashi kissed Gin’s cheek softly and rubbed his hair. He was slightly taller than Gin and Gin took full advantage of the fact. He leaned his head back on Kakashi’s shoulder and sighed, his hips thrusting into Sakura’s face softly. Sakura whimpered at the gentle exchange between the two. Kakashi turned Gin’s head sideways and kissed him gently. His hand traversed down the length of Gin’s spine, making him shudder. Sakura felt the shudder as his cock twitched in her mouth. She grinned as she licked it softly, Gintoki’s hands had gone lax and she could finally take the lead now. Behind Gin, Kakashi softly grabbed his ass and squeezed it. Then his hand went to the back of Gintoki’s thigh, urging him to lift his left leg and plant his foot on the bed.

The change in the position meant that Gintoki could now thrust even harder in Sakura’s mouth and Kakashi directed his hips to do exactly that. If Sakura could have looked up, she would have found Kakashi and Gintoki softly embracing as Kakashi ran his fingers through Gin’s wavy silver hair. He was peppering Gin’s neck with kisses as he softly thrust his hard cock into his ass. Gin moaned and followed Kakashi’s lead, thrusting his hips softly as his cock hit the back of Sakura’s throat.

Kakashi left a trail of soft kisses all along Gintoki’s spine as he lowered himself to his knees. Gin opened his eyes in surprise when Kakashi grabbed one of his asscheeks and pulled it apart to reveal his pink hole. The next moment he felt Kakashi’s hot tongue swipe at it and he shuddered and moaned.

“Fuck, please. I’ll cum,” Gin whined as Sakura started her assault on his cock with new-found energy. Kakashi chuckled behind him and he was suddenly wrapping his hand tightly along the base of Gintoki’s hard cock. Neither of them was allowed to come until Kakashi wanted. He continued eating Gin’s ass as the man almost doubled over with the amount of pleasure he was being forced to feel.

Then suddenly Kakashi was circling his hole with a well-lubed finger and Gin found himself involuntarily thrusting towards the finger. A loud, guttural moan dropped from Gin’s lips when Kakashi inserted that finger in his hole. He grabbed Sakura’s head and started thrusting harder, wanting some relief. But Kakashi had gripped his cock tightly enough to keep him from cumming.

Kakashi was running out of patience too now and he inserted another finger, thrusting gently to prepare Gintoki. Then, without warning, he was thrusting the butt plug gifted by Gintoki into his ass. It was lathered in lube and it slipped inside easily, making Gintoki moan in pleasure. Kakashi made sure it rubbed against his prostate and Gin shuddered with the need to orgasm.

“Fuck, Kakashi, please. Fuck,” Gintoki’s hips were thrusting in Sakura’s mouth in a futile gesture as Kakashi assaulted his ass with the plug.

Kakashi chuckled. “That should teach you both to not leave me out next time.”

“It was all her idea okay. I wasn’t in on it,” Gintoki whined and Sakura felt like biting the cock that he was shoving in her mouth.

Kakashi laughed as he got up. He left the butt plug inside Gin’s ass and spanked him hard. “Don’t be cheeky with me.”

He reached out and pulled Sakura off Gin’s cock. Sakura sat back and heaved, taking large gulps of air as her throat was finally freed. Kakashi looked down at her and gave her a wicked smile. “Had enough?”

She whimpered meekly and nodded, wiping the drool off her chin.

“Good girl,” he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “Lie down now.”

Sakura rushed to obey him as she shifted to the middle of the bed and lay down on her back. She gave a heated look to both the men as they stared at her. She took the chance to spread her legs and touch herself, finally, finally. She was so wet, her thighs were soaked too. Her cunt was throbbing with need. She thrust two fingers in and moaned loudly as both of them gave her heated stares.

“Patience, now. Don’t you want him to cum? Won’t you be a good girl for us now?” Kakashi was gentler this time when he snatched her hand. Sakura looked at him and blushed, nodding like the good girl she was. Every time he praised her, she felt her cunt throb in response. Kakashi took the fingers she had shoved in her pussy and licked them softly.

“Come here,” he beckoned Gin, who climbed the bed and positioned himself over Sakura. He grabbed Gin’s cock, it was leaking with fluids, the precum that he had spurted and Sakura’s saliva all over it. Gin whimpered as he tried to keep control of himself. Kakashi positioned his cock right at Sakura’s entrance but did not let Gin continue any further. “Wait for me.” He said cheekily as he climbed the bed behind the two of them. He parted their legs and knelt behind Gintoki, so he could easily access his ass. He took the plug and pulled it out then thrust it back in, making Gin whine and whimper.

“Please, Kakashi,” Gin murmured. He sounded as if he was in pain. And he was, he had been denied his orgasm too long now. Sakura echoed his plea as it took all her control to not just cant her hips and try to take Gin’s cock inside.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled out the plug completely. “Are you ready, Gin?” He was gently caressing Gin’s hair. Gin just whimpered in response and nodded. “Please, please.” Both of them murmured and Kakashi gave in to their pleas.

He rolled a condom on his cock and softly thrust it in Gin’s well-prepared entrance. He only put the tip inside and pulled back out. He gave Gin another inch with the next thrust and Gin whimpered and buried his face in Sakura’s neck. He couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed back when Kakashi wouldn’t give him more than the first two inches. And he immediately swallowed all of Kakashi’s cock in one go. Kakashi was surprised as Gin bucked into his cock and moaned with relief.

Kakashi laughed and grabbed Gin’s hair harshly, “Now, now, you were doing so good. Be a good boy and do as I say.” Gin whined but nodded. “Fuck her for me. She’s been so patient. Don’t you think she deserves a reward too?”

Gin turned his gaze towards Sakura who was patiently waiting, she had even kept her hands to herself. He took his cock and thrust it into her cunt, burying himself balls deep in one go.

“Good.” Kakashi planted a soft kiss on Gin’s hair. Then he started moving. He set a rough pace, the movement of his hips guiding Gin’s thrusts into Sakura. The room was filled with moans and grunts as both Sakura and Gintoki finally got what they needed. Sakura wrapped her arms around Gintoki’s back and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. She pushed her chest against his so she could rub her hardened nipples against his chest and get some much-needed friction. Kakashi watched as both his lovers took pleasure from each other. Right now, he was content to just pound Gintoki’s ass.

He picked up the pace as he fucked Gin and Gin followed his directions and fucked Sakura harder too. Kakashi gripped Gin’s ass and pounded it, pulling back his entire length and thrusting it all back in one go. It felt amazing to let go like this. Beneath him, Sakura and Gin were both whimpering and moaning as they were tangled together.

“Be a good boy and make her cum. Then you’ll get what you want,” Kakashi whispered in Gin’s ear as he continued his rough thrusts. Gin whimpered but nodded and he was rubbing Sakura’s clit urgently the very next second. Kakashi reached between them and started softly massaging Gin’s balls.

Sakura had been denied her orgasm for too long and the mere touch made her explode. She came with a loud scream of Gintoki’s name, her cunt clenching hard around his cock. As Kakashi kept pounding Gin’s ass and playing with his balls, Gin couldn’t stop his orgasm either. He shuddered and bucked his hips as his orgasm hit him suddenly. It felt even better when Sakura’s cunt clenched around his cock, milking it for every last drop.

They both lay boneless and Kakashi slowed his pace down but didn’t stop. They were both extra sensitive but Kakashi wasn’t done with either of them. He continued his strokes, long and unhurried, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. Gin twitched with oversensitivity beneath him and tried to buck his hips to push Kakashi away. But he kept them both pinned.

Sakura came to, to find Gintoki whimpering with oversensitivity as Kakashi continued to fuck him. She grabbed his head and guided him into a soft kiss, trying to take his mind away from it. He relaxed a little and she felt his softened cock twitch inside her cunt. She decided to play with him a little more, her hands finding his sensitive nipples and tweaking them harshly. Gin whined in her mouth and tried to pull away but he found himself trapped.

Kakashi’s slow strokes suddenly picked up and he was hurtling towards another orgasm. This time when it hit him, he went still, his cock twitching uselessly as it had already been emptied in Sakura’s cunt. His orgasm was dry as he felt his balls clench and the air knocked out of him with pleasure. When he came down from his high, Sakura and Kakashi were both peppering soft kisses all over him.

“Fuck, that was too much. Fuck,” Gintoki found himself swearing as he managed to regain his thoughts. Kakashi chuckled as he pulled out of Gintoki’s ass. Gin hissed with oversensitivity. He lay still for a second and then got off Sakura lying down on his back to look at the both of them. Sakura looked like she wanted more and Kakashi’s cock was still rock hard, he hadn’t cum even once.

“You did well. You rest now,” Kakashi murmured as he leaned down to kiss Gin softly on the lips. Gin smiled at him as he lay there, lax and satisfied.

Kakashi sat back on his knees and beckoned Sakura towards him. He pulled the condom off and threw it as Sakura crawled towards him. She eagerly climbed his lap and rubbed herself against his cock. Gin’s cum was leaking from her pussy and Kakashi didn't care one bit that it was all over his cock too. Without any warning, Kakashi grabbed Sakura’s hips, lifted her and impaled her on his cock. Sakura’s head fell back and she let out a long, guttural moan. Kakashi pulled her off his cock and roughly brought her back down. He continued the brutal pace and Sakura’s tits jiggled with the force of it. She could nothing but hold on to his shoulders and hang on as he fucked every last thought out of her head.

Gin looked at them fucking and felt his lust stir once again. Kakashi looked at him as he kept fucking Sakura at that brutal pace and grinned. He knew exactly what he was doing. Gin threw a hand over his head and tried to block the arousing image out. But their moans didn’t stop.

And when Gintoki opened his eyes again he found Sakura’s face next to his. Kakashi had bent her over and was fucking her from behind. Sakura looked like she had no cognizance, her jaw was dropped and there was drool dripping from her mouth. Her eyes were rolled back in her head as Kakashi thrust into her roughly. Her tits swung roughly with the force and Gin felt his mouth water at the sight. Kakashi was behind her, in his naked glory, his silver hair spilled across his forehead. His dark eyes concentrated on Gin as he fucked Sakura to show her off to him. One of his hands was buried in Sakura’s hair and the other was gripping her hips tightly. His muscles rippled with power as he moved, and Gin felt his cock stir back to life. The arousal was almost painful, but he couldn’t help it. Kakashi was gorgeous, he was a god among mortals and Gin wanted to do nothing but worship him.

One particularly rough thrust made Sakura still and she screamed with the force of her orgasm. Kakashi stopped too as Sakura’s cunt tightened around him, her walls convulsing with her orgasm. Kakashi gave up when her hole refused to relent and thrust a few more times before his orgasm hit him. His stilled as he felt his balls tighten and his cock pulse. He felt it twitch and empty into Sakura’s waiting cunt.

When he came down from his high, Kakashi opened his eyes to see Gintoki touching his hardened cock.

“You guys will be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Didn't like it? Please leave a comment.


End file.
